


Your Music is Loud and So is My Heart

by lilacpages17



Series: Minsung Oneshots [1]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Tried, I'm sorry not everyone appears here bfjn, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minho is me tbh, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacpages17/pseuds/lilacpages17
Summary: “Why don’t you just ask him?”“Hyunjin, my number one rule of life is to not engage with others why the hell would I willingly talk to a stranger?”“Because you think he’s cute and has good taste in music? You’re making this more complicated than it needs to be. As usual.”---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Or Minho hears Jisung's music playing through his headphones and takes an interest in the cute boy with a passion for rapping that rides his bus.





	Your Music is Loud and So is My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I finally published something! I've been a Stay for a long time but this is my first fic for the fandom. I'm not super confident in my portrayal of the boys so any advice is appreciated. 
> 
> I'm weak for Minsung and I randomly had this idea so here's some fluff for you guys. I want to write more Stray Kids fic so any requests are gladly accepted!
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated! <3

Minho generally considered himself a withdrawn person. Well, not necessarily withdrawn but a person who preferred to have as little interaction with strangers as possible. That being said, the boy avoided any sort of conflict or conversations with other people (besides his annoying friends who would probably be the death of him). Much to the chagrin of said friends, this meant that Minho had a reputation as a bit of a recluse on campus and although he always found people whispering about his good looks, they never approached him, knowing they would be met with an empty stare and likely be ignored. 

Most days, Minho was fine with this. He was comfortable with who he was and knew he would never be as outgoing as Hyunjin or as lovable as Woojin, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t want to meet new people every now and then. 

Minho took the bus every morning, like most other students on campus, and while he was in his third year, he had decided to live in the dorms with his friends for the sake of convenience. This also meant that his morning ride was nearly 30 minutes and no matter how much Minho could scroll through the explore page on Instagram, the boy got bored. It was on one of those early mornings that the boy had yanked out his earbuds and leaned his head against the glass of the bus window, annoyed with his redundant schedule despite it only being the beginning of the fall semester. While his forehead bounced lightly, he heard the melody of a fast paced song from somewhere in front of him. 

That was when he saw a boy with fluffy, chestnut brown hair mouthing the words to a song playing from his headphones, eyes closed and focus completely on the music he was listening to. They sat slightly diagonally from each other on opposite sides of the bus so Minho’s view wasn’t great, but he could just make out the boy’s cutely chubby cheeks and felt himself blush slightly at the thought of squishing them. The blond couldn't make out the lyrics but he assumed they were part of a rap song from the sheer speed and subtle hand motions the other was making in his lap. He couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the passionate boy, nearly missing his stop and stumbling awkwardly off the bus to rush to class. 

So that’s how Minho found himself having something (better said someone) new in his routine. For the next months following that day, Minho started sitting behind the rapper boy in order to listen to the loud songs playing from the other’s headphones. The boy always had dark eyebags and carried around a coffee mug the size of which Minho didn’t even know existed, hinting at his dedication to his music. The blond had figured out that the other was likely a student in the music production department since he occasionally carried around a tattered notebook that was full of scribbled lyrics and music notes. 

Minho had gradually gotten into the habit of leaning slightly forward and typing out the lyrics he heard on his phone while bobbing his head to the catchy beats. There seemed to be three voices he could recognize in almost all the songs with distinct rapping styles and powerful emotions behind their words. He found himself particularly relating to the songs and messages they conveyed, the songs not just pleasant to listen to but also meaningful for the dancer. Minho couldn’t help but find his feet itching to get up and move to certain songs and already seeing how he could dance to match the music. 

“Hyung, you should really stop stalking this kid.” Hyunjin smirked while wiping his face with a towel. The two were practicing for the showcase coming up and Minho had let it slip how he had found himself listening to more rap music because of the boy on the bus. Hyunjin, being the dramatic brat he was, wouldn’t stop teasing the elder about his crush (which Minho insisted was not a crush but simple admiration to which Hyunjin just rolled his eyes). 

“I’m not stalking him! I barely even know what he looks like- I don’t know his name or age either.” Minho huffed and stretched his sore arms. “I just like the music he listens to, although I can’t seem to find it.” 

“Why don’t you just ask him?” 

“Hyunjin, my number one rule of life is to not engage with others why the hell would I willingly talk to a stranger?” 

“Because you think he’s cute and has good taste in music? You’re making this more complicated than it needs to be. As usual.” Hyunjin gave him a pointed look. 

“How dare you slander my name, in my own home.” Minho gasped and placed a hand on his chest. 

“Hyung, we’re in the dance studio.” 

“I practically live here it might as well be my home.” 

“Ok honestly yeah.” Hyunjin sighed in defeat and grabbed his things. “Just consider it. The worst that could happen is that he ignores you or looks at you funny. He’s probably harmless.” 

“I don’t like ‘probablies’.” Minho muttered petulantly and pouted.  
The next morning, Minho was sitting behind the rapper boy once again, plan in mind. He had been trying to boost his own confidence all morning to be the usual “straight-forward but charming asshole” Hyunjin insisted he was. The problem was, rapper boy had a friend with him this morning. The one morning out of the countless, when Minho had finally worked up the nerve to talk to the boy, he had decided to bring someone along with him. Great. 

“Changbin, you don’t understand. This is a critical question that I need answers to.” The rapper boy was pouting cutely again and Minho felt something warm in his chest, wanting to reach over and comfort the boy himself. 

“These are the sort of idiotic questions you’re supposed to ask your best friend. That’s why we call you dumb and dumber.” 

“He’s dumber though, right?” The boy gave a cheeky grin. Changbin merely sighed in defeat. 

“I don’t think I’m supposed to call my boyfriend dumber but he can be sometimes.” The dark haired boy had a soft expression on his face and Minho nearly snorted. While the conversation was entertaining and all, Minho found himself missing the usual music and head bobbing from the rapper boy and decided to lean back and tune them out. There was always tomorrow, right? 

Wrong. The next day, as Minho got on the bus with new found determination, the rapper was nowhere to be seen. The blond looked around the whole bus but found no sign of the other and couldn’t help but be disappointed. Maybe fate just didn’t want the two to meet. So he rode in silence again, ready to dance to some cheesy ballad or something to reflect his mood. 

“Minho, I honestly think I’m going to cry; stop playing all these sad songs. I came here for a good time not the funeral of your nonexistent love life.” Hyunjin found a sweaty towel coming his way and yelped while another boy laughed next to him. Felix, an exchange student from Australia, had joined Minho and Hyunjin for their usual extra practice after class and couldn’t help but be amused by the two constantly bickering. 

“How do you two get anything done like this?” 

“We don’t.” They said at the same time. Minho sighed and flopped onto the wooden floor of the dance room in defeat. 

“What happened to hyung anyway?” 

“He’s upset that now that he finally manned up to talk to his crush, he doesn’t seem to be showing up in their usual meeting place.” Hyunjin smirked and Minho felt the strong urge to throw something else at him. 

“Aww that’s so cute hyung!” Felix was smiling way to widely for Minho’s liking. “What’s his name? Does he go here?”

“Woah there slow down. I honestly don’t know how to answer any of those questions.” He sighed again, rolled over onto his back. “All I know is that he probably raps or at least really likes rap music and that he has really cute cheeks and a fucking adorable smile and it kind of makes me want to die inside-” 

“I think it’s your turn to slow down.” Minho did actually throw his water bottle at Hyunjin that time. 

“You know I could be thinking of the wrong person completely but he sounds familiar.” Felix pulled out his phone and started scrolling around for something. “Is this him hyung?” The boy crouched down to show Minho his smartphone, causing the elder to gasp. There was his bus boy, in all his sunshiney glory with Felix and the other boy he had seen on the bus. 

“You’re kidding! How the hell do you know him?” 

“Jisung is my best friend!” Hyunjin broke out laughing while Felix was trying his best to not giggle. “Seriously if I had known I would’ve helped you out earlier. You’ve never talked to him?” Minho blinked in shock and finally sat up, nearly throwing the phone back at Felix. 

“Damn it. You’re probably dumber aren’t you?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Nothing, nothing. Tell me about him pretty please?” Minho batted his long eyelashes and gave Felix a look he knew the other couldn’t refuse. Felix sighed and gave Hyunjin a scheming look. 

“Well, first of all, I think Jisung will literally pass out or worse if he knew you were into him. He’s a first class idiot but he’s my idiot and if you ever hurt him I will personally murder you in your sleep.” The boy’s deep voice contrasted so harshly with his smiling face the Minho did a double take. “But he’s very single and definitely ready to mingle. You guys are both super petty and have a dumb sense of humor so I’m sure you’ll hit it off.” Minho pretended to be offended but with a dramatic hand to his chest, but a smirk was already gracing his lips. 

“So… where would I be able to find Jisung at this time of day?” Felix sighed in defeat while Hyunjin finally managed to pull himself together. 

“In the recording studios, you know where those are I assume?” Minho nodded, thinking of his roommate’s boyfriend, Chan (Woojin had dragged Minho to the recording studios to deliver food to his starving boyfriend at 2 am). “Great. Go get’em lover boy.” Felix winked and dragged Hyunjin out of the dance studio with a final wave. Minho ran a hand through his hair and stared into the mirrors around him. He was looking a bit worse for wear than he’d prefer, but he couldn’t be picky. Who knew if he would still be this motivated later? 

A short 10 minute walk later, Minho hesitantly walked into the music building on campus and bit his lip. He had texted Woojin to meet him at the entrance and the elder was giving him a sly grin as he approached. 

“So Jisung, eh?” Minho blinked in surprise. 

“You know him too?!” 

“Of course. He composes music with Changbin and Chan. 3racha? We have their damn logo on a poster in our kitchen.” Woojin sighed in exasperation. 

“I thought that was for a brand of hot sauce.” Minho blinked, a blank look on his face. Woojin just rolled his eyes and turned to open the doors of the building. Minho followed, playing with the sleeves of the black sweatshirt he had thrown over his dance clothes. He had briefly explained the situation to Woojin over the phone and the other had, bless his soul, agreed to go with Minho with the excuse of delivering coffee to the musicians. Minho smiled down at the sugary frappuccino, a mountain of whipped cream pushing past the plastic lid. The boy had known the drink was Jisung’s right away, the cup standing out between the two black coffees in the bag.

Jisung was kind like that for Minho. A fluffy boy who stood out amongst the boring crowd of his daily life. Despite not knowing much about the other, Minho could already tell there were little things about him that he would grow terribly fond of: the way his smile formed the shape of a heart, the way his leg bounced when he got excited, or his sweet tooth and dramatic airs towards his friends. As an introvert, Minho rarely showed his emotions as freely as Jisung and he couldn’t help but admire the way the other could light up even somewhere as dull as a bus with his energy. 

“Channie?” Woojin knocked on the closed door of the studio, bringing Minho back to reality. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, Woojin giving him a reassuring smile and stepping inside the room. Inside, multiple laptop screens were illuminated with complicated software and sticky notes were stuck all around the desk space. A booth with a microphone was housed behind a glass wall and three boys were respectively hunched over the laptops, two with headphones in. A blond boy’s head whipped up as Chan flashed his dimpley smile to his boyfriend and Minho. 

“You guys are amazing oh my god!” Minho laughed at the boy’s excited English and the bear hug he gave to Woojin, the latter smiling down fondly at his boyfriend. Minho would usually make a joke or gag but his nerves only allowed him a nervous laugh. The other two boys still had their eyes glued to the laptop screens and Minho couldn’t help but frown. “Oh hey Minho! How’s your showcase piece going?” 

“It’s not.” The boy sighed in defeat and fingered the lid of the coffee he was holding. “I’ve been locked up in the studio constantly and I still can’t finish the choreography.” Chan smiled in sympathy and whacked the two boys still sitting behind the head. Minho winced slightly as the two whined. They removed their headphones and Changbin (apparently Felix’s boyfriend, go figure) glared accusingly at his friend. Jisung pouted and Minho found a smile tugging at his lips again. Cute. 

“You two! Be polite. My amazingly wonderful boyfriend and his friend brought us coffee. You could at least thank them.” Changbin snorted while Jisung turned to smile at the two. His smile faltered as he laid eyes on Minho, eyes widening. Minho wasn’t sure what that meant but he could feel his throat locking up. 

“Hi guys, no need to stop because of us.” Woojin, bless his heart, stepped in. “Minho and I just wanted to stop by and make sure you were all still alive in here.” 

“Ah… I don’t think we’ve met before. My name is Lee Minho, nice to meet you.” Minho gave a short boy and put on his best charming smile. Jisung then proceeded to choke on nothing while Changbin smirked, recognition lighting up his face. 

“Seo Changbin. Felix has mentioned you before. You’re his ‘super talented and unfairly good looking dance hyung’, aren’t you?” Changbin side-eyed Jisung who had managed to pull himself together, a blush dusting his cheeks. 

“That would be me, since it’s obviously not Hyunjin.” 

“I like you already.” Changbin nodded while grabbing his coffee, making Minho break out into a genuine grin. 

“Jesus f-” Jisung caught himself and stuttered as he tried to form a coherent sentence. Minho’s mind helpfully supplied that his adorable crush was struggling, causing him to finally step forward and offer him the coffee he had been holding. 

“Woojin said you would like this. Try not to drink too much coffee though, it’s not good for you.” Minho said with a soft smile on his face. If possible, Jisung got even redder than before as he grabbed the cup and nodded rapidly. “You’re Jisung, right?” 

“Y-yeah! Yup, tis I. Han Jisung of age 19 and resident emo, shut in who likes writing music and staring at pretty boys like you.” Everyone in the room stared at the boy, a moment of silence passed between them. Minho could practically hear the crow caws until Changbin finally burst out laughing, nearly falling off his chair. Woojin was trying to hide his smile behind his hand while Chan had to lean on his boyfriend not to fall down. Minho’s cheeks hurt from how hard he was smiling and Jisung had buried his face in his hands, now mumbling something else. 

“You’re pretty cute yourself.” Minho smirked and leaned in, prying the younger’s hands off of his face to look him in the eye. “I’d know considering I have a habit of staring at cute boys rapping on my bus as well.” Jisung gaped while Woojin grabbed the other two in the room and dragged them out before they could protest. 

“You w-what?! You knew I rode your bus?” 

“Well obviously you noticed me too then.” Minho smiled again and backed away slightly so he could sit down in the chair Changbin had just abandoned. “I’m sorry for being a creep and not saying anything, but you seemed so into your music that I didn’t have the heart to approach you.” That wasn’t totally a lie. So Minho was a nervous boy, who could blame him? 

“A-ah… I didn’t know we had common friends. I haven’t seen you around before?” Jisung finally met his eyes and had calmed down quite a bit, seemingly more comfortable. 

“I’m known as a bit of a… recluse. The main two places you can find me at the dance studio and my apartment cuddling my cats and I don’t think you frequent either.” He chuckled. 

“At this point I spend more time here than my own apartment. I should just start paying them to live here instead.” Jisung groaned and gestured to the recording equipment. 

“You guys make great music though - you can tell how much effort goes into your songs. Your hard work pays off.” 

“You’ve heard our songs before?” Jisung widened his eyes in surprise. Crap. Minho hadn’t planned on giving himself away that quickly but he was in too deep to correct himself now.

“I… may or may not have heard your music playing through your headphones from time to time.” Jisung gave him a look. “Ok all the time. I started sitting closer to you on the bus so I could listen to your music. I figured it was your own from the writing and your mouthing the lyrics.” Minho explained sheepishly, running a hand through his hair and averting his eyes. Jisung grinned, eyes sparkling. 

“That’s so cute Minho hyung. I can call you hyung, right?” 

“Of course. You don’t think I’m creepy? Or a stalker?” Minho laughed. 

“Nah. I try not to stare at your ass whenever you go to sit down so I mean…” Minho just laughed harder and Jisung giggled along. “I really have no filter today, huh?” 

“Don’t worry about it, I never do.” Minho winked. “I really mean it when I say your music is amazing though. Those lyrics… they hit hard. I can’t fully relate to all of them but some of them reflected just what I have been thinking. Plus, you all are amazing rappers,” 

“You should hear me sing.” Jisung replied, smiling with blushing cheeks. “Thank you though. That means a lot.” 

“How about you give me a chance to hear you sometime, then?” Minho asked while pulling out his phone and opening his contacts. Jisung typed in his phone number and laughed, a happy noise that filled the room and made Minho feel a warmth in his chest. 

“Sure thing, hyung. As long as you promise to show me these dance skills that Felix is always bragging about.” 

“Does he really talk about me that much? Changbin will start to get jealous.” Jisung snorted. 

“Nah he just talks a lot in general.” The door to the studio opened with the three boys finally coming back into the room. 

“Were you two trash talking my boyfriend.” Changbin frowned. 

“Literally how the fuck do you always hear everything when Felix is mentioned but you can’t seem to pay attention when I’m talking to you about chord progressions?” Chan sighed in disdain. 

“Because I actually care about my boyfriend. About your producing struggles? Not so much.” 

“Why you-”  
“And I think that’s our cue to leave.” Woojin patted Chan on the shoulder and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Did you get what you wanted Min?” 

“You could say that.” Minho smirked happily and wiggled his fingers at Jisung who was blushing again. “See you soon Sungie!” The younger was left fumbling as Minho tugged Woojin out of the room and practically skipped out the door. 

If talking to strangers always rewarded him in such cute reactions, Minho should try it more often. Or maybe it was just Jisung. Yeah it was definitely just Jisung.


End file.
